De gatos y otras cosas de importancia para Hikari Yagami
by Juneymooney
Summary: Las cosas no le van bien a la menor de los Yagami. La puerta al Digimundo se ha cerrado, perdió contacto con Takeru y, para colmo, Miko falleció en el peor momento. Sintiéndose desafortunada, un gato hará las conexiones con el destino para conseguirle la ayuda que tanto necesita. Dime, ¿qué piensas de trabajar en una cafetería felina?


Nunca he sido una chica de café. Es muy fuerte, amargo y, si decides endulzarlo con unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar, siempre encontrarás a alguien que te juzgue. Aun así, el olor de éste impregnandose por la mesa del desayuno siempre me ha dado una sensación de tranquilidad. Mi padre siempre tomaba un café de grano muy fuerte y amargo antes de partir al trabajo, Taichi adquirió esa misma costumbre cuando empezó la universidad, dejando el trazo de su aroma tras cerrar la puerta de la casa. También recuerdo que al terminar las clases, pasaba largas horas recostada en el suelo, con el olor del café invadiendo la habitación de forma perfecta, mientras yo dormitaba como un gato. A mi lado, Takeru escribiría alguna entrada para su blog, un intento de historia o...

Parpadeé para despertar del trance en que el aroma del café me había metido. Últimamente cada pensamiento parecía decantar en un recuerdo de Takeru, de forma mucho más recurrernte que hace unas semanas, como si su inesperada aparición pudiera solucionar todos los problemas que ahora tenía. Pero nuestras conversaciones eran escasas, cortas y forzadas, nada que ver con las que teníamos unos meses atrás; de esas en que me desvelaba con una sonrisa bobalicona que por la mañana sería reemplazada por unas ojeras monstruosas.

Antes de que todo esto pasara, creía sinceramente en que seríamos una pareja irrompible. Creí que no seríamos como el resto. Que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos nos volvería inmunes al tiempo y la distancia, que todo esto no terminaría en otra triste ruptura y que cuando nos dijimos "tomémonos un tiempo", sería solo eso, un tiempo. Yo lo tenía todo planeado. Él volvería de Francia con una idea genial, un éxito para arrojar al mundo de la literatura. Yo lo apoyaría incondicionalmente, como novia y como mejor amiga, y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Resulta que ni nosotros somos una excepción a la regla, por más que nos conozcamos por más de once años, que nos sepamos de memoria cada una de nuestras costumbres y que tengamos mil y una historias por contar. Nuestra ruptura fue lenta. De hecho, ninguno ha dicho "terminamos" aún. Solo estamos tomándonos un tiempo, uno que aparentemente será eterno.

Le pegué un sorbo al exageradamente azucarado café que tenía entre mis manos, para luego posar mi mirada en los grandes ojos de Taichi. Él estaba sentado en frente mío, observandome como si sus grandes ojos verdes fuesen a alcanzar mi mente, a donde fuera que haya llegado, y traerla de vuelta.

—Gracias—musité, teniendo más que claro que no obtendría una respuesta de su parte.

Como si hubiera terminado su tarea, Taichi irguió su pecho, se paró en sus cuatro patas, y saltó hacia el suelo, uniéndose al otro montón de gatos que tomaban sus siestas, desparramándose por el lugar.

A cada momento sentía que mi vida era más deprimente. Es decir, le había puesto a un gato el nombre de mi hermano, sin atreverme a contarle a nadie más que a la ahora dueña del animal. No me malentiendan, de haber visto al gato—y a mi hermano— hubieran hecho lo mismo: Tenían el mismo pelo castaño abundante y alborotado de forma casi surrealista. Además, tenía una cara achatada de ceño permanentemente fruncido que era idéntica a la mueca que Taichi ponía cuando se enfurecía. Estar frente al gato, era bastante similar a la compañía de un Taichi tras perder una partida de videojuegos o un mal episodio de Game of Thrones.

Ah, de seguro que ahora sí que me he ridiculizado al tope.

Desearía ser más como Sora, ella sí que sabe cómo manejar su propia vida. Se mudó a Kyoto hace un par de años y en un tiempo record consiguió un trabajo de ensueño con un exitoso diseñador de kimonos. Para colmo, mantiene una preciosa relación con Yamato desde la preparatoria, a pesar de que éste pase la gran parte del tiempo lejos por asuntos de las fuerzas armadas.

Yo, en cambio, parezco ser incapaz de superar a Takeru, bajé mi rendimiento en la universidad tras la muerte de mi gato, Miko, y me está costando un mundo encontrar un buen amigo con quien hablar al respecto. Solo quisiera que se abriera ya la puerta al Digimundo para poder ver a Tailmon nuevamente.

A falta de gatos en mi vida, tuve que encontrar un tubo de escape para mi estrés de la forma más rápida posible. Así fue como empecé a visitar diariamente la tienda de mascotas que estaba camino a la universidad. Tomaba una ruta un poco más larga todos los días con el fin de pasar unos cuantos minutos con los gatos del lugar. Ahí fue donde conocí a Taichi, mi nuevo gato confidente.

Le estaba escabullendo una golosina para gatos cuando conocí a Asako.

— _Oh, ¿tú ibas a llevarte ese gato?_

Me volteé asustada ante las palabras de esa voz desconocida. En aquel momento, quien sea que las hubiera soltado se había vuelto la materialización del final. El final de mi efímera relación con Taichi, el final de aquel pequeño alivio en mi día a día.

—Yo… em...—recuerdo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y los labios de Asako moviéndose en cámara lenta— ¿a Taichi?

El nombre se me escapó sin querer. Fue vergonzoso, incluso sin que Asako supiera el porqué de él. Ella comenzó a reírse, agraciada ante la equivocación, que me había provocado un poderoso sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Ay, espera—comentó tranquilizándose, aún con unas cuantas carcajadas escapándose a medida que hablaba—, definitivamente, vas a llevarte al gato, es una pena.

Negué con la cabeza desesperada. Es cierto que podría haber mentido y dejar a Taichi ahí, donde podía visitarlo cada tarde, más el cargo de conciencia que esto traía consigo era demasiado para mí.

—No, no, se equivoca—le corregí con nerviosismo—. Yo… Yo no puedo llevarme al gato...

Asako moldeó su rostro en una expresión extraña, una mezcla entre intriga y pena que poco a poco iba alzando mis nervios hasta alcanzar un nivel preocupante. No podía tolerar el silencio entre nosotras y el tintineante canto de las catitas no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Una de nosotras tenía que decir algo, y yo no aguantaría ni un minuto más en esa densa tensión.

—Si...—un nudo en mi garganta me hizo dar una pausa involuntaria— si lo que quiere es llevárselo es libre de hacerlo.

Asako no habló en un buen rato, y a pesar de carecer de fuerza suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, supe perfectamente que tenía su vista pegada en mí. Justo cuando creí ser incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, Asako se decidió a hablar.

—Dime, ¿por qué no me dejas invitarte un café?

Nunca creí que una simple pregunta como esa podría cambiar mi vida en la forma que lo hizo.

Resulta que Asako, al igual que yo, era una amante de los gatos. Se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra con su novio por una temporada, hasta que la muerte de su madre la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo volver a Japón. Según me contó, pasó un duro par de meses de duelo en Tokio, pero después de que su novio volviera a Inglaterra decidió hacer algo para retomar las riendas de su vida. Fusionó las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo en una sola idea, y así fue como surgió Catfee Shop.

Catfee Shop era un proyecto fuera de lo común. El nombre venía a un juego de palabras entre "cat" y "coffee". Es decir, Asako quería abrir un café de gatos. Terminé enredándome en el destino del proyecto gracias al gato Taichi, y hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender por qué el destino daría una maniobra tan rara como aquella. Según Asako, vio algo especial en la forma en la que hablaba con el gato y decidió que yo era el tipo de persona que ella necesitaba en su negocio.

Como yo llevaba ya un tiempo buscando algo para recuperarme de mi recaída, decidí que un empleo que me asegurara dinero y una habitación llena de gatos era precisamente lo que necesitaba, así que, terminé por aceptar.

Pocos días después, ya era considerada un miembro valioso en la empresa de Asako.

Comencé a trabajar con ella una semana más tarde. El café aún no abría sus puertas al público, por lo que todo lo que había que hacer era ordenar cosas, limpiar y cuidar a los doce gatos que Asako había conseguido. Aquel alborotado café, fue poco a poco ganándose mi cariño, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en la mejor parte de mi día. Me había familiarizado con cada gato a tal punto que Asako y yo tomábamos descansos tomando siestas en medio del montón de gatos. Básicamente, parecía haber encontrado el paraíso.

Las cosas fueron así de fantásticas durante las primeras dos semanas. Pero empecé a temer el fin de todo en el momento en que llegó el viernes de la segunda semana, cuando ya todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y los gatos bien alimentados y saludables.

Recuerdo voltearme a Asako orgullosa de nuestro logro y sonreírle para luego exclamar:

—¡Está listo!

Asako, dándole la espalda a las ventanas, me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Definitivamente… está todo listo.

Pero yo no vi que era precisamente aquel momento de felicidad el que me aproximaría a mi siguiente gran reto.

Las palabras "te harás cargo de la cafetera" se infiltraron por mi cabeza como una corriente de viento ártico.

Pensarán que servir un café no es la gran cosa, pero para mí se trataba de un desafío suicida.

Verán, la cocina en la familia Yagami es un asunto complejo. Parecemos tener una maldición que corre de generación en generación, físicamente impidiéndonos preparar cualquier cosa de forma comestible. Y créanme, no estoy exagerando. De pequeña, los niños de mi clase no querían venir a casa porque les daba miedo que mi mamá los obligara a comer desde la vez que para mi cumpleaños preparó pizza de arroz con anchoas y leche cortada. Por otro lado, mi hermano solía prepararse ramen instantáneo para evitar los almuerzos de mamá. Siempre eran pegajosos y gelatinosos, pero nunca tan malos como lo que fuera que mi mamá pusiera en un plato… O al menos fue así hasta que, calentando agua para su ramen, terminó por fundir el hervidor.

Probablemente pensarán "pero Hikari, debes confiar más en ti misma" o "que le pase a tu familia no significa que deba pasarte a ti". Si estas cosas se les pasaron por la cabeza, déjenme decirles que están severamente equivocados.

Durante mis años de secundaria intenté cocinar algo decente con todo mi empeño, pues siempre quise ser como esas chicas que llevaban apetitosos almuerzos preparados por ellas mismas. Varias veces logré convencer a Takeru y Daisuke de que probaran alguna de mis preparaciones, pero por algún motivo siempre se ausentaba a clases el día siguiente. Tras tratar y tratar y tratar, decidí darme una oportunidad con un público menos exigente.

Durante el proceso de cocina las cosas no estuvieron precisamente mal. Es más, creo no haber cometido muchos errores. Jamás entenderé cual es la razón lógica para que mi hermano, el mismo Taichi que devoró tres tacos picantes en menos de cinco minutos para una competencia del colegio, se pasara la tarde entera encerrado en el baño.

Bueno, el punto es que desde aquel día que no he preparado ni el más simple platillo, por lo que cuando Asako me pidió que me encargara de la cafetera, las manos me empezaron a sudar y mi pulso se aceleró a niveles preocupantes. Intenté explicarle el problema de múltiples formas, pero Asako nunca pareció entender.

—¡Ay! ¡Hikari!—soltó entretenida— Dejaré preparados los postres y esas cosas, pero necesitaré ayuda para servirlos y preparar las bebidas…

 _Oh, ya no era solo el café_.

—Pero Asako, yo…

—¡Vamos!—insistió, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser motivante— Te enseñaré a usar la cafetera, ya verás como no es gran cosa…

Dejé de escuchar sus palabras en ese momento. Sentí los crueles ojos de los doce gatos sobre mí, perforando mi piel y empeorando mis nervios.

Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser un trabajo perfecto.


End file.
